bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive 01
Apology I'm sorry for what I did, the trivia I added was real, and some of the trivas I put in other articles were also true but people just delete it and didn't bother asking me if it was true and that really wasn't fair at all 19:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Goodfellas90 :Ahh, caught you, say goodbye. Dan the Man 1983 19:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, nah, I don't feel bad, I thought so, too. I mean, nobody else but he cares that he's banned, other then that other guy, but they're just two teenagers, whom I don't know or care about. Thanks anyways for your nice words :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Congrats and welcome to Adminship dude, use the tools wisely, or else haha. I might be nice, but cannot speak for Jenny, you know what females are like in power haha. Dan the Man 1983 00:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats! It's true, I bully Dan around so that he agrees with my rules. Just kidding, of course!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, you wish. Dan the Man 1983 00:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) New blog post Hey, check out my latest blog post. It's very important for everyone to read it. SirLinkalot96 01:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Is Goodfellas90 still at it? Lord almighty that kid's got a defect in the brain. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What Happened?? Hey, I was on A-Bomb123's talk page and I saw that he got blocked and from what I understood is that he got blocked for sockpuppetry. He's saying that Hal the Cheese Burger hacked his account using is e-mail address. Hal also hacked A-Bomb's XBOX Live. If he can successfully hack a person's XBOX live account then he can clearly hack a wikia account. But I don't know what the heck happened so can you inform me? Cuz A-Bomb's my friend. SirLinkalot96 12:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Over on Wikia Central, someone named Charitwo ran a checkuser on Hal The Cheese Burger and discovered that he and at0micb0mb were the same person. He refused to disclose the details (checkusers as a rule never disclose details). :I left him access to his talk page over on Bully Wiki to have his say but he hasn't taken it yet. :As far as what I personally think I have mixed thoughts. I didn't see any editing and "Hal" was very unactive for an alternate account that someone was using to create drama. On the other hand, he seemed to act like a middle school or high school kid a lot - it's hard for me to picture a military guy ever self-censoring his swearing or giving a damn about Justin Bieber one way or another let alone blogging about how "that fag should die" (which actually got him a 1 day block on Bully Wiki). McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh my god, how could you think that about At0micb0mb123? I know A-bomb isn't responsible for those things. He's my friend too and plus for all we know, that info could be wrong that he's Hal the Cheese Burger as well. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 16, 2011; 6:49 pm) :::How do you know he's not responsible? Do you know him in real life? Can you think of a possible explanation for why the checkuser identified them as the same person? McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I'm real skeptical about this whole situation. How long's he blocked for? SirLinkalot96 02:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Forever, barring a really good explanation or a really contrite apology. Sockpuppetry to create drama for one's own amusement is up there with the worst offenses. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah in all the time me and Jeff have been Bureacrats on BW, we have always taken sockpuppetry very very seriously. There is no need to operate two accounts. Dan the Man 1983 21:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I can think of a possible explanation, and this has happened to me in the past. I used to go on this website, and my account got hacked, but I wasn't aware of it right away. Then, the moderators suddenly started sending me warning messages, telling me I was going to get banned for having multiple accounts, and breaking the rules. All of this wasn't true, because I had only one account and never logged on at a different computer but my own. So, when they did a search on the person's IP address, my account came up, because they had logged in as me on their computer. Anyway, so I argued this out, telling them they were in the wrong, and if they did a check on me, they would see that I only used one IP address, and my last message on the forum, was telling a friend that I would be going out, and wouldn't be online during specific times. They saw their mistake, and I didn't get banned. That could have been the case here. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 03:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Let me state that hacking someones email account does not give you the same IP as them. Checkuser checks where users are located. Also we have given him a chance to explain and so far he has not explained it yet. That tells me only one thing, guilt. Jeff has asked the Wikia admin in question to do a check on Bullyrocks, so until then, AB's talkpage is open. If it is evident that he is lying and is guilty of sockpuppetry, his talkpage on both here and Bully wiki will then be closed, other accounts associated with his location will be blocked on both here and Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 07:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I forgot to mention. If you read conversations between the two, AB and BR supposedly live in different states. Dan the Man 1983 08:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Logging on on different computers does give you a different IP address. When that thing happened to me, the moderator explained it all to me. She did a screen shot of how my normal IP address comes up, and showed it to me. Then, did a screen shot of how it looked, when I was hacked. I did not mention at all to do with email. For example, if I was to log off right now and say, go to my friends house and log on there, even though I was logged in to my account, her IP address would come up. Nothing to do with email. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 17:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Scarly, that is what I said. Let me state that hacking someones email account does not give you the same IP as them. Dan the Man 1983 18:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::He has had time to explain and he has not. So therefore I am changing the block, denying his talkpage, and labelling him as a sockpuppet. Dan the Man 1983 18:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I haven't closed off his talk page on Bully Wiki, but I agree with Dan - he has been given a chance to explain and he hasn't, and that makes me rather think it's just as the Checkuser said, he and Hal were the same person. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Jeff check my talkpage. Dan the Man 1983 20:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Testing Post 1. :Post 2. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) OI, SOCKPUPPET grrrrrrrrr! You lucky you my friend haha. Dan the Man 1983 21:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry about posting that message on At0micb0mb123's talk page. The e-bay thing is suppose to be a joke. I just can't take the fact that Abomb lied to us all. Well, I still kinda believe he's not Hal the Cheese Burger. But still, sorry. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 17, 2011; 5:41 pm) Checkuser Hey, I have suspicions that the user G4MEM4STER is a sockpuppet of At0micb0mb123. Can you run a checkuser report on that for me? I don't know how to do that stuff hehe. SirLinkalot96 01:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :I'm not a checkuser either. Checkuser is a tool given only to a very few very trusted users directly by the Wikia staff. The guy who ran the checkuser and caught At0micb0mb was named Charitwo. If you think you have evidence that G4MEM4ASTER is an At0micb0mb sock I'd suggest posting on Charitwo's talk page on Wikia Central and asking him. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::At0mic's talk page is blocked so I can't get any evidence. Oh well. I will try tomorrow. SirLinkalot96 03:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, Charitwo doesn't want to run a checkuser on G4MEM4STER. I left my evidence on his talk page and he said that it's a local matter or something. Look on his talk page on Community Wiki. What should I do? SirLinkalot96 22:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::If he thinks it's a local matter, then there's nothing I can do to convince him otherwise. But if at0micb0mb has left in the wake of getting outed as a sockpuppeteer, then any other account that suddenly quits posting is probably one of his socks. And... if they're not editing there's no real need to block them, since blocks are supposed to be "preventative not punitive". McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Do you know how to make a redirect, that doesn't make the word added into a link? Every time I've tried, it turns the word into a link. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 02:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Can you tell me which page you wanted to redirect and where you wanted to redirect it to? It'd be easier to help you if I knew. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I've tried before on the Gary Smith page, it should be in the editing history. I wanted to be able to type in Gary, and it redirect to the Gary Smith page, like on Bully Wiki. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 02:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Here's the thing - it actually did work! You did it right. :::What happened is right after you created the redirect, it linked you back to the page with code written into your browser so that the redirect didn't work. If there wasn't a way to do that it'd be almost impossible to edit a redirect again, since you couldn't get to it in the first place. Anyway, your link probably looked like this... ::::http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gary'&redirect=no''' :::And that thing on the end was the wiki telling the page not to fully do the redirect, which is why you saw the name in big text. But... :::http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gary still redirects to http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gary_Smith :::McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::So, how do I do it, so it links the right way? (I'm a tiny bit confused.) ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 02:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::#REDIRECT Article McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::So, in that article box, I put just the characters first name, or the full name? (sorry if I sound dumb, all the technical stuff is so confusing to me...) If I add it that way, does that mean the word won't show up on the page? ::::Could you add a redirect to a page, so I can click on the "recent changes" bit on the wiki feed? I think if I saw exactly how it was supposed to be done, it would help. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 02:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I already did. I redirected Russell to Russell Northrop. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) About uploads Lets just say this is a less lenient wiki then BW when it comes to uploads. If you want to make a discussion about whether we should add BW's rules about uploads, then feel free. But since we do not have rules in place, do not delete pictures yet. Dan the Man 1983 13:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :That picture wasn't even being used at the time, it was fine to delete it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well if it is not being used then delete it. But your reason was copyright violation? Dan the Man 1983 19:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Well again if you guys don't want to worry about copyright over here that's okayish with me. You remember of course that the community staff said I was "probably right", but most wikis don't seem to care and I haven't seen any of them get shut down either by Wikia or by the owners of whatever it is they're showing. :::Still, I think we shouldn't let people upload other people's fanart, or stuff from Tyler's art. But screenshots of the game and official game artwork are both fine. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can see where you're coming from and I understand why we use it on BW, that's a stricter information gude to Bully. Where as over here, this is the fans guide to Bully :) For example when the mission pages are done here, I plan to add opinion sections to them too. Now me and you done the information wiki for the past 3 years, I suppose we can lighten up and start the fun guide to it all haha. Dan the Man 1983 19:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm This is complicated dude, because this user said on Charitwo's talkpage that Bullyrocks! was indeed a sock of Atomicbomb. However as you can see from history, Charitwo reverted his edit, and even deleted the revision. So I am going to ask this user what he stated. Dan the Man 1983 23:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :That's very weird. Holding off on doing anything pending what Randomtime has to say. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Go ahead with your checkuser request dude. Dan the Man 1983 00:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Here's the text of the request I sent them. ::::''I would like to request a checkuser ran on the following users. ::::*At0micb0mb123 ::::*Hal The Cheese Burger ::::*Bullyrocks! ::::*G4MEM4STER ::::At0mic (the sock master) was caught on community central using his Hal The Cheese Burger account to troll via a Checkuser run by Charitwo. Subsequently I asked on Charitwo's talk page if Bullyrocks! was also a sock. A user named Randomtime confirmed that he was, Charitwo then deleted the revision and said that it wasn't his business if it wasn't on Community Central and refused to get involved further. It was also suggested that G4MEM4STER was also an At0micb0mb sock because he followed the same M.O. as Hal, claiming to be a little kid personally acquainted with At0micb0mb. ::::If I didn't make it clear, At0micb0mb and Hal are already confirmed socks of each other, I want Bullyrocks and G4MEM4STER tested against both of them to find out the extent of the sock abuse. '' ::::''Thanks in advance. :::McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cool. Post the reply on here and issue out the blocks if they're the same users okay. Dan the Man 1983 00:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Will do, it might take a while though - I think the last time I asked for a Checkuser (on Seth Thomasino/Goodfellas90) it took about a week for them to get back to me. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Got a response, undented below. Hi Jeff, Thanks for contacting Wikia. Both of those users have IPs matching At0mic and Hal. Feel free to let us know if you need anything else. -- Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support :::::::I'm blocking all accounts and tagging as sockpuppets. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I knew it, you know when you get a gut feeling about something? Anyways, block them. Dan the Man 1983 21:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) So now I cannot ask a simple question Check it out. Dan the Man 1983 01:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's funny because the forums on community central are usually full of people complaining about Charitwo. I figured that it's mostly because vandals hate being busted, but... the dude is incredibly rude for no reason to a lot of people a lot of the time. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I said that to him on his talkpage, no doubt he will block me for it. Dan the Man 1983 01:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Also the trouble is, I am not scared of nothing and I will speak my mind haha. Dan the Man 1983 01:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Funny thing is, on wikipedia he could get taken to task for having a talk page full of "follow my instructions or gtfo", especially as an administrator. I mean, wikia is much less formal than wikipedia and most of the time that's a good thing, but sometimes people just need a newspaper upside their head and wikia isn't equipped to deal with that. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::What action can he do apart from blocking me? I hardly use Wikia Central as it is, so blocking me won't make any difference. Dan the Man 1983 01:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Check your AIM haha. Dan the Man 1983 02:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) About KOA I respect what you did, but I do not agree with it. He tries to antagonise me. If it wasn't the socialist - capitalist argument, it was him anouncing his Christianity in his profile after I announced Islam in mine. That's not all, he asked in my Q and A what I thought of Christians too. But I like that, because I like people challenging my views and even if he is a pretentious douche, it is entertaining to argue with him sometimes. So I am changing the block back to 1 week. But I will stress one thing, when he gets back from the block and starts to edit again, he ONE CHANCE, AND ONE CHANCE ONLY to drop the pretentious act, if he doesn't, then he is gone for good. Dan the Man 1983 12:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing Canon Character Quotes I'm allowed to add all their quotes, right? Hua Xiong 17:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes you are. As many as you want for any characters you want. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) You're better of making a blog. About what you said on content creation on the Communityboard. Seems like the only time people listen on here is when you make a blog. Dan the Man 1983 23:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) AIM Left you a long message on their dude. Dan the Man 1983 11:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude Check you AIM, haha :) Dan the Man 1983 00:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hey blocker Bob, another message on your AIM. Dan the Man 1983 16:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) KOA We should just block his IP's to prevent him from creating new accounts. SirLinkalot96 23:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Unfortunately because he only edits with usernames I don't know his IPs and can't install a rangeblock. I've asked on Community Central if they'll consider installing one for me. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Hardly religious intolerance saying God is the only one worth worshiping. Muslims worship the same God that Christians and those in Judaism do, it's the same God. Oh by the way, I blocked you for 3 days, because you blocked me for speaking my mind, which is not against the rules here, and for deleting my blog too. If you got a problem with what I say, come to me and talk to me, instead of blocking me, which you know I can undo. You'll get your adminship back when the block is over. Dan the Man 1983 00:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :You're unblocked. In future if you have a problem with me then tell me about it on AIM. Dan the Man 1983 00:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC)